deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon vs. Zaheer
' Amon vs. Zaheer '''is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by Strunton. Description ''Legend of Korra! Which of Korra's deadliest villains will walk away alive? Interlude Rush: Throughout the universe of Avatar, there has never existed any villain as deadly as these two. Bolt: Amon. The blood bending equalist Rush: And Zaheer. The air stealing anarchist. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Amon Rush: Born in the Northern Water tribe, Noatak was a goodnatured child. Bolt: Like most kids, Noatak liked to T P houses, do the chores, and looked out for his younger brother Tarrlock. Rush: You'd think everything would stay peaceful and quiet. Bolt: Well it would've if it wasn't for Noatak's crazy father, Yakone. Rush: One day, Yakone discovered that his sons were water benders, individuals who have the ability to control water to their will. Bolt: After discovering his kids were water benders Yakone decided to take his on a supposed hunting trip where he acted like an abusive dick and ruthlessly trained Tarrlock and Noatak to develop their skills in water bending. Rush: Well it turns out that Yakone was a Republic City criminal, who got arrested for performing blood bending....which was illegal. Bolt: And he thought it was smart to perform blood bending on Aang....the Avatar. Rush: Well to be fair he did think he could escape and would've done it too if it was for Avatar State ex Machina. Bolt: During every full moon, Yakone secretly taught his sons how to blood bend on poor animals like Yaks and Wolves. Rush: But Yakone wasn't like every other blood bender. See blood benders like Katara and Hama, needed the aid of a full moon in order to blood bend. However, Yakone had the ability to blood bend with out the aid of full moon. This was called Psychic Blood Bending and Noatak quickly picked up on this talent. He mastered it at the age of 14. Bolt: AWWW YEAH! This is what I'm talking about. Rush: As the superior blood bending brother, Noatak was forced to carry on the burden of his father's expectations over the years, making him become cold and detached from the rest of the world. Bolt: So he became emo. However daddy couldn't keep control over his kids for long. After order Tarrlock to blood bend Noatak and failing, Yakone called Tarrlock weak and was about to give him the back hand, until Noatak protected Tarrlock by blood bending Yakone. Rush: Now powerful water benders, like Yakone, are able to break out of blood bending but since Yakone's bending was stripped by Aang, he couldn't do much to defend himself. Bolt: Hehe suck it Yakone. After bending his father, Noatak offered Tarrlock a chance to live a life without Yakone, but like a goody two shoes he declined. Rush: Bolt he did that because he didn't want his mother to worry. Bolt: But I still don't wanna live with Yakone. Rush: Calling Tarrlock weak, Noatak ran off into the blizzard. Tarrlock and Yakone tried searching for him...but they never could find him. Bolt: Oh but don't worry he didn't die. Noatak formed a rebellion against the Avatar called the Equalists, an organization bent on ridding the world of bending. That's lame. Rush: From that day, Noatak began his rebellion on ridding the world of bending. To keep his identity a secret, Noatak wore a mask to cover his face, changed his life's backstory, and went by a new name. Bolt: Amon Amon: It is time for you to be equalized. '' '''Bolt: Amon fooled the citizens of Republic city, making them to believe he wasn't a bender, but if you read this bio up to this point that's obviously not true. Amon is a skilled water bender, able to control water with simple gestures.' Rush: A water bender has the ability to freeze water and pull water from any place containing fluid. Katara even used water bent sweat. Bolt: But in order to fool people into thinking he wasn't a bender, he'd have to hold his own against the benders. Luckily Amon became a really fast and agile individual. And like Batman, he's held his own against foes with superior power thanks to his mastery of hand to hand combat. Rush: But Amon's real bread and butter is blood bending. By manipulating the blood inside an individual's body, Amon can control the movements of any individual. Bolt: And thanks to psychic blood bending, Amon doesn't have to make forms and gestures to bend. He can literally break your neck with just a thought. Rush: And through chi blocking, Amon can restrict a benders access to their bending, similar to Aang's energy bending. Bolt: But Amon doesn't have to make fancy light shows in order to take away bending. Rush: Um, Aang only did that against Ozai. He didn't make a light show when he energy bent Yakone. Bolt: Eh, inconsistencies. Rush: Amon is an incredible adversary in the Avatar verse. He dodged Lightning Bolt Zolt's lightning, survived being electrocuted, defeated Korra, and even took away her bending. He would've beaten Korra if it wasn't for air bending ex machina. Bolt: But he's still not perfect. He's still human with human limits. Rush: Not to mention that water benders can break out of Amon's blood bending. Even non water benders like Mako are able to at least resist blood bending long enough to fire his lightning. Finally, Amon did have issues fighting Korra once she attacked with air bending. It could've been because he was shocked to see she could bend after taking away her bending abilities, but still. Bolt: But hey, he may of lost to Korra but at least in the end, he reunited with his little brother and they sailed off into the sunset....only to get killed by Tarrlock's suicide attempt. Rush: But Amon is still one of the deadliest foes in Avatar history Amon: Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That, tragic event began my quest to equalize the world Zaheer Rush: The Red Lotus is probably the most dangerous group of villains to have ever existed throughout the entire Avatarverse. Together they are said to be able to take down any bender. Bolt: Oh I call BS on that statement. Rush: But the Red Lotus couldn't have become one of the most dangerous group of villains known to man, if it wasn't for their leader Zaheer. As a teenager, Zaheer joined the Red Lotus for some reason. Bolt: Zaheer learned about Raava and Vaatu, and Avatar Wan's plans to separate them. But because this is Avatar, he thought this would disrupt the balance. Honestly, how was this going to disrupt any balance? Rush: During sometime of his younger days, Zaheer saved a fire bending woman named P'Li from the clutches of a warlord bent on making her his assassin. After saving her, Zaheer managed to convince P'Li to join the Red Lotus... Bolt: ...And they lived happily ever after? Rush: Weeeeeeell you'll just to see later. Bolt: What happened Rush? Are you saying they didn't live happily ever after? Rush: You'll see later. I swear. In 158 AG Bolt: Uhm what does AG mean? Rush: In 158 AG, a fellow Red Lotus member named Unalaq devised a plan to kidnap Korra, use her to re-open the spirit portals and free the evil spirit Vaatu in the name of the Red Lotus. Bolt: Buuuut Unalaq didn't go through with this plan, forcing Zaheer and his crew to go through with the plan themselves. When they tried to go through with the plan, they got imprisoned by Tenzin, Tonraq, Firelord Zuko and (heh heh) Sokka. The buttmonkey of the entire Avatarverse. Rush: Well I wouldn't say he's the buttmonkey. I'm sure he could beat someone like the Cabbage Guy. Cabbage Guy: My cabbages! Bolt: Fair Rush: After a supernatural phenomenon called the Harmonic Convergence, Zaheer discovered that he was an airbender. Bolt: Yep that makes sense. Anyone else could've became an airbender, but it just had to be the anarchist bent on freeing an evil spirit. Rush: If he wasn't already dangerous enough, airbending made Zaheer become a force to be reckoned with. Bolt: With airbending, Zaheer is able to attack with the air currents, make himself more agile, and even fly. Rush: Though Zaheer isn't the most experienced airbender, he has been able to hold his own against experienced airbenders, such as Aang's son, Tenzin. Bolt: Similar to Earth bending's seismic sense, air benders are able to detect danger and perceive their surroundings by feeling the air currents and the vibrations of the air. Ooooook. An airbender can even make themselves faster by decreasing the air resistance around them. Rush: However, Zaheer has invented an airbending move that know other air benders know. Asphyxiation. Bolt: That sounds...like something dangerous I guess. Rush: Well it kind of is. With this, Zaheer can manipulate the flow of air within a person's respiratory system. It's basically a fancy way of killing someone through suffocation. Zaheer can literally take your breath away. Bolt: "You take the breath right out of meeee! You left a hole where my heart should be.." Oh is it too soon? Rush: Zaheer is an incredible fighter. He almost defeated Korra in her avatar state and would've done it if it wasn't for family ex machina. Bolt: And did him and P'Li live happily ever after? Rush: Well once Zaheer dies, then yeah they will live happily ever after. Bolt: Ummm Rush: In the end, Zaheer is perhaps Avatar's most dangerous villain. Zaheer: Maybe I forgot to mention something to you. I don't believe in queens...You think freedom is something you can give or take on a whim. But to your people, freedom is just as essential as, air. And without it. There is no life. There is only, darkness. Intermission Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Strunton Republic City Amon was walking along the dark streets of Republic City. He was walking back to his hideout. ---- Amon's Hideout Upon entering his hideout, the Equalists praised Amon. Nameless Equalist #1:'Amon! We've received a letter earlier today addressed to you. '''Nameless Equalist #2:'Yeah it's from some guy named...Zaheer? He wants you to meet him or something like that. 'Amon:'Let me see that letter. Nameless Equalist #1 gives Amon the letter. Dear Amon Leader of the Equalists, I have an interesting proposition for you. I hear that just like me you want to put an end to the Avatar. I think we can accomplish that goal if you can accept the proposition. Meet me at Laghima's Peak. P.S Come alone. You don't bring your Equalists and I won't bring my Red Lotus members Signed, Zaheer. 'Amon:'Interesting. '''Nameless Equalist #3: What are you going to do Amon? Amon: I'm going to Laghima's Peak. ---- Laghima's Peak Amon was standing and waiting for hours to meet Zaheer. He began to grow impatient. Amon:'Ugh. WHERE IS HE! I've been up here for hours now. '''Zaheer:'Calm down. Calm down. Zaheer flew unto the scene and landed on Laghima's Peak. 'Zaheer:'Sorry I'm late. I had some business to take care of. Glad you could make it. 'Amon:'Cut to the chase. What is the proposition you're offering? Zaheer sighed 'Zaheer:'Look. We both have the same goal. We want the Avatar dead right? So I was thinking we should team up. 'Amon:'You mean you dragged me out here for something that you could've put in the letter? 'Zaheer:'Well yeah. But think about it. We can work together. With your Equalists and my Red Lotus. With my airbending and your blood bending, we can beat the Avatar and her friends. Amon's eyes widened. 'Zaheer:'So what do you think? '''Amon: It sounds like a good offer...but you seem to misunderstand my goal. My goal isn't to just rid the world of the Avatar. My goal is to rid the world of any bender. That includes airbenders. That includes you. Zaheer:'What?! '''Amon:'I will destroy you. Amon grabbed Zaheer in a blood bending grip and threw him off the mountain. Amon let go of his grip and Zaheer soon regained control of his body. He flew back to the peak. '''Zaheer: FINE! When you die, you'll feel nothing but regret. FIGHT!! Zaheer threw 5 punches. Each of them bending the air currents. All of them hit Amon. Amon realized what Zaheer was trying to do. He was trying to blow him off the mountain. Zaheer performed an air sweep, but Amon jumped out of the way and began to dashed towards Zaheer. Zaheer, trying to hit Amon, could not hit Amon with his airbending. Amon got in close enough to strike. He gave Zaheer a punch to the face, a kick to the knee, a knee to the Johnson. Amon finished it off with a Chuck Norris Roundhouse like kick to the face, knocking Zaheer unto the ground. But this wasn't enough to finish Zaheer. He's determination to win was too strong. Quickly dashing towards Amon, Zaheer gave Amon the same beating that Amon had just given him, except with this beating Zaheer ended it with a mighty blow of air that blew Amon off the mountain. You would think Amon wouldn't survive this fall, but he managed to start skating down the mountain, making the impact not so bad. Amon was on the bottom of the mountain while Zaheer was at the top. Zaheer(thoughts):'Impressive. I didn't think he'd find a way to survive that fall. Zaheer ascended into the air and made his way to the bottom of the mountain. Zaheer delivering air attacks, through the palm of his hands. Amon managed to dodge a few until he got hit with one that made him lose his balance. '''Zaheer:'Gotcha. Zaheer dashed as quickly as he could towards Amon, but Amon was quick to regain his balance. Next thing Zaheer knew was that he couldn't move, or at least he couldn't control his movements. '''Amon: You're being a waste of my time right now Zaheer. And I thought you would've been more of a challenge. Amon, using bloodbending, threw Zaheer into the mountain. Zaheer felt the pain from the impact. Zaheer: Ugh. I can't win this if I can't get pass that blood bending. There's only one way I can get through. Zaheer knew what he had to do. Zaheer(thoughts): I have to steal his air. Zaheer made his hand gestures. The air from Amon's body began to come out, forming a sphere of air around his head. Zaheer: You were a fool to not finish me when you had the chance. The thought that you could beat me makes me laugh. Amon was dying. He couldn't escape...wait yeah he could and Amon knew how. Amon raised his hand, bloodbending Amon, causing him to air bending Amon's air. Amon: You really thought that was going to beat me? Heh. What a fool. Amon walked towards the blood bent Zaheer, placing his thumb on his forehead. Zaheer: What are you doing? Amon let go of Zaheer's forehead. Zaheer fell to the floor. Amon:'''Taking away your bending. Amon lifted the now powerless Zaheer into the air with blood bending. Amon contorted Zaheer's body. '''Amon: There's no escape. Amon breaks Zaheer's neck with bloodbending. K.O! Amon drops Zaheer's body. Amon: I told you I'd destroy you Conclusion Bolt: Well I guess the bright side is Zaheer is now with P'Li. Rush: This fight was a little tricky. The only reason it was tricky was because Amon lost to Korra once she started air bending and Zaheer is an airbender. However we decided that airbending isn't enough to best Amon. Bolt: Amon's guard was down against airbending Korra because he recently just took away her bending and didn't expect her to airbend. Amon would have his guard up against someone as deadly as Zaheer. ''' Rush: Not to mention that some of Zaheer's moves like Asphyxiation, leaves him open to blood bending. Also Amon is a more experienced bender than Zaheer. '''Bolt: And blood bending is just so much deadlier. If he wanted to, Amon could just end the fight right away by breaking Zaheer's neck with blood bending. Rush: Finally Amon can just use chi blocking to keep Zaheer from using airbending. Bolt: This fight took the breath out of Zaheer Rush: The winner is Amon Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016